


I Put a Spell on You

by rabidchild67



Series: The Satchmo Cycle [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Dog(s), Fluff, Gen, Hypnotism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satchmo controls Mr. Neal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Put a Spell on You

Satchmo is a good dog. He knows this because Honey tells him so. 

Satchmo is a clever dog. He knows this because Sweetie says it every day.

But what Honey and Sweetie do not know is that Satchmo is a magic dog. Satchmo can work his will on Mr. Neal with only the power of his thoughts. He is doing it now.

“Hey, Satch,” Mr. Neal says when he walks in the front door. He pats Satchmo on the head and goes to talk with Honey about the plan they have to catch a bad man. Honey and Mr. Neal catch many bad men. 

_Walkies,_ Satchmo says to Mr. Neal.

“You still haven’t told me what time yet, Peter, and I have plans tomorrow, so it’d be great if –“

“Oh, you have plans, eh? I do hope these assignments don’t inconvenience you.”

_Walkies._

“Now that you ask, I wouldn’t mind if you rescheduled. I’m taking Sara to the Metropolitan Opera.”

“Let me just call the team and see if they wouldn’t mind speeding things up to suit you.” 

“Could you? You’re a peach.” Mr. Neal pats Honey on the chest.

_Walkies!_

“Listen, you –“ Honey’s voice is rising, but Mr. Neal glances over at Satchmo and falls under his spell.

“What do you say, Satch, want to go for a walk?”

Satchmo wags and wags.

The next time Satchmo takes control of Mr. Neal, he is sitting with Honey and they are drinking coffee. 

_Biscuit?_

“I’m telling you, Neal, I won’t allow it, it’s too dangerous!”

“What? I’ve done this con a hundred times. Always goes off without a hitch.”

“And usually, you’ve got a bagman. This time you’re going in solo. I don’t like it, and I won’t sanction it.”

“That’s what you said on the McManus sting, and that went like clockwork.”

 _Biscuit!_

“Oh sure! Clockwork that involved a two-alarm fire and enough paperwork to deforest half of Vermont.”

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about; we recovered half a billion in stolen art.”

“Yes, but –“

“You got a commendation, if I recall things properly.”

Satchmo marches on his front paws. _Biscuit. Biscuit. Biscuit._

“And what did I get? A commendation? Time off for good behavior? No. Not even a muffin basket. I’m too good for you, Peter, if you want to know the truth.”

“What?!” Honey coughs on his coffee. “You cause me more grief than any other–“

“But I get results, don’t I?”

“Of course, but –“

“And I’ve rarely read a case wrong, right?”

“Yes.”

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

Satchmo licks his chops and concentrates on Mr. Neal’s mind. _Biscuit!_

“Satchmo, you look hungry,” Mr. Neal says with a smile. “You want a biscuit?” Satchmo follows Mr. Neal to the kitchen as Honey mutters something under his breath.

Satchmo thinks that Honey has figured out his special power - he has started making him lie on his pillow whenever Mr. Neal is around.

“Listen, I need next Friday off. June needs me to help with that fundraiser thing she’s having, so –“

“Absolutely not!”

“What? Why not?”

_Pet me._

“Because I’m your boss and I said so.”

Mr. Neal’s eyes go really wide. “Wow. That’s…a succinct argument. You’re a regular Clarence Darrow.”

“I don’t need a reason to tell you what to do. I talk and you listen. That’s our arrangement.”

 _Pet me._ Satchmo whistles in his nose.

“It’s a pretty one-sided arrangement.”

“Works for me.”

“Uh-huh.”

“You work for me. That’s why I like it.”

_Pet me._

“I’m still taking the day off. Come on, it’s for June.”

Mr. Neal pats his leg and Satchmo trots over. Mr. Neal turns to him and scratches him on the head. 

Honey shakes his head and points at Mr. Neal. “Hey, how come every time I say no to you, or we have a disagreement about something, you play with my dog?”

“What?”

_Rub the belly._

“You did it last week after the Beaumont trial.”

“You’re crazy.”

“I’m not. You’re constantly deflecting, and using my dog to do it, just so you get your way.”

Mr. Neal looks at Satchmo. Satchmo sinks to the floor and rolls onto his back. He wags. 

_Rub the belly._

“Don’t be silly.”

“It’s true. You’re about to do it now.”

“Am not.”

“Now who’s the accomplished debater?”

“You always have to get your way, and when you don’t, it drives you nuts.”

“That’s not it at all.”

“Face it, Peter, you’re a control freak and when I try to get out from under that control even a little bit, it drives you around the bend.”

Honey scoffs.

 _Rub the belly._ Satchmo grunts and wriggles on the floor.

“There’s going to come a time when you won’t have me to push around. You should maybe think more about appreciating what you’ve got here.”

“And what have I got here?”

“A loyal friend, and the best partner you’ll ever have. And you’ll miss me when I’m gone.”

Honey opens his mouth to speak several times, but instead breathes out of his nose. “I’m still not giving you the day off.

“I’ll take half a day.” Mr. Neal goes down on the floor and begins to rub Satchmo’s belly. 

“You’re doing it again!”

“Well, look at him, Peter, how can I resist him?”

Yes, Satchmo controls everything Mr. Neal does.

\----

Thank you for your time.


End file.
